Red Lips
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: 1920's, ficlet.


Title: Red Lips

Rated: PG-13

Author: Me

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chicago, 1922

With the smells of hooch strong in the air, along with the sounds of all the smoky jazz filling the snobbish 1920s speakeasy's, ritzy atmosphere, with him accompanied to play almost expertly at Gloria's grand piano. Was the cocky young vampire seamlessly in his element, unable to do no wrong. With the crowds laughing away off on their trifle gossip, was he flawlessly singing away his song.

"...now red lips kiss my dog-gone blues away, red lips kiss the night to day." With all the glittering guests cooing on at him joyfully along with the band doing their best, he was the perfect killer in disguise with the all-tasty stupid lambs.

"...any old time that you come cudd'ling near, now isn't strange the way the blues disappear." Eyes from across the room, eating up the sight of him, was a very flirtatious bear-cat of a golden flapper, in her champagne beaded baby dress a great sight to behold . And for her he smiled charmingly. Her red pouting, vamp lips through the crowds; throwing him silent kisses, while her blue eyes shone upon him with a siren-like calling he never missed. For sipping at her cocktail, while fanning away her peacock-feathered fan was she the perfect doll. Although with his gaze was still locked on her, it was another kind of blond that was quickly making themselves known amongst the crowds.

As placing a sudden glass of hard-whiskey on the piano's smooth, dark surface, the young vampire's lips twitching upwards at the prospect of his newest admirer did he chuckle.. "Oh, those red lips, hold them close to mine-..." he sang flawlessly. The close familiar musky scent of booze and of men's spicy aftershave hitting his senses all the while coming closer, as he did-with the added smell of something all together divine.

And, feeling fingers at the base of his neck then squeeze down, the brunette's fingers not straying for a single instant from the white ivory keys of the musical instrument, was the Ripper in his little showoff performance all to quickly finding himself out done.

For with his head lent back, was he being suddenly met by a more aggressive, fuller and redder pair of lips than he could have ever dreamed of, as they descended upon his own, in one sticky simulating, bloody kiss.

For they were the lips of those of the meanest Sheik around, besides himself of course. And he moaned low, because of it, "...-S-sweetheart, don't deny." Liquid fire flooding into his mouth, were the Salvatore's next words nearly swallowed whole, by the heated mouth over his ruthlessly devouring them, as rivulets of red soon ran fourth down his flesh with a bite. Yet this kiss of all kisses was ever meant to last it seemed, it breaking off just as soon as it'd started, with a breathless cool shutter that threw the young vampire's whole being.

"...Come-... make a dozen trips, let your red ruby lips, kiss my blues away," Stefan sung on with a lovely, uninterrupted voice for all the clapping crowds around to hear. Because now smiling smugly back, he resumed at the piano unruffled as he watched from afar the swaggering off hybrid turn halfway back to throw him one last smirking look with a dangerous gleaming of those blue eyes of his.

Then he was gone.

Yet upon tasting the lingering taste of sweet blood, dripping down his chin did the brunette with an arrogant relishing of his tongue licking it all away, with a predatory grinning on his face, did he laugh out loud some more. His sharp gaze all the while not missing that of the spiteful set of eyes of another certain forgotten original, who would from now on be -perhaps- that less bit keenly interested. Yet, he was unstoppable, tonight. And for it, nothing mattered, but himself...

And so, with that in check, the 20's vampire took the forgotten glass of hard-brown in his hand, to throw it back with one rich swallow, and he began once more. His fingers on the warm keys, with a newer sort of re-found vigor, did he let them go down harder and faster than ever before. To create perhaps - the most perfect- the most spiffy of all endings, of them all.

All in the name of murder-! towards mayhem, too the taste of more heady blood to all the craved names of all his pathetic victims on his walls back at home- and most of all to the razzy. Highs and lows of all of high society!

And then finally, to him picturing with detail all the while, in his mind with carnage and passion, the promise of those very same, just bitten-dark red lips from before, crushing against his own once again in a kiss. And sooner, rather than later. For he always got what he wanted most. The Ripper. When he didn't he would get angry, and tear something good fucking apart, piece by piece. And when he did? Well-for good or for bad. It was all in the end thanks to Red Hot Nicky.

Y/N?

Song is a 1920's Love song called "Red lips, kiss the blues away" by Leo Reisman and His Orchestra. I got this silly idea from re-watching a True blood episode called "Hard heated Hannah" with Bill and Lorena in the 20s. I just thought it was coooooool! And I wanted to write a VD version with Ripppahh! Stefan in it. lol *I love the 20's btw its just full of amazing music!* I also wrote this in tribute to Jomo's lips! Long live those full gorgeous lips of his! ...*cyes!* so ta ta!


End file.
